whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Helping Beckett and the Mage community with research.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes, Mages, Sires and Neonates. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FLEDGLINGS OR SLEEPERS. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. I'm going to move on from my erratic posting and move on to helping Beckett out by picking up his old Jyhad Diary. The Mage community thinks I can roll the bones evidently. I'm going to pick up Mage: The Ascention: 2nd edition and get cracking on that. Thanks for the support, but it's time to help out in a constructive way. I said I was lazy and wanted a heads up. Thanks for the heads up! DON’T DO THIS AT HOME FLEDGLINGS. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DUMB ASS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT MAGE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that helps some Licks out there, Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 23:20, February 25, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 23:20, February 25, 2019 (UTC) I bought the following pdfs from DriveThruRPG.com. Beckett's Diary will have to wait a few days or so. I like the game "Worlds Apart." It's simple and cheap. Check it out. Were Wolf: The Apocalypse 2nd edition Ananasai Mage: The Ascention 2nd edition Shadowrun 5th edition BattleTech: A time of war SensibleCenobite (talk) 08:53, February 26, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 08:53, February 26, 2019 (UTC) I bought the following pdfs from DriveThruRPG.com. Beckett's Jyhad Diary was pricey even for a pdf, but it got a five start review. Thanks Beckett! Holy SHNICKIES!!! I just popped this bad girl open and she's five hundred sixty one pages of awesome!!! To prove I adore you all and I'm only mildly narcissistic, arrogant, moderate writer at best, painting by numbers, in generally freak, I want to give a proper shout out to: MAJOR CREDITS: Alan Alexander, Matthew Dawkins, Steffie de Vaan, Joshua Doetsch, Renee Knipe, Matthew McFarland, Neall Raemonn Price, Myranda Sarror, Malcolm Sheppard, and Monica Valentinelli. Thank you! MINOR CREDITS: Mr. Russel Hammond, Ebakunin, the White Wolf wiki, my viewers, Cthulhu, H. P. Lovecraft's amateur attitude, Yahweh can make eccentric blogs on Earth. How cool is that!. Thank you! I agree with the suggestions made by my beloved Toreador. This suits my historical pursuits in the Vampire community. I'm with Beckett on his feelings of being constrained in his research. Hope we clear that up soon Master Professor Beckett. I hope I survived the pain ritual with flying colors. I hope you don't consider me a useless tribe memeber, Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 09:08, February 26, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 09:08, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Added the MINOR CREDITS section. SensibleCenobite (talk) 09:32, February 26, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 09:32, February 26, 2019 (UTC) My reasons for moving on to Vampire history and Mage are the following: Let's be honest, being a Vampire sucks. I'm tired of excessive violence. Murder can't solve problems since entities are bound by karma. I'll be able to be more creative as a Mage without succumbing to the beast. Got to watch out for Paradox now. I have a background in technology and I think I'll be suited for talking about the Daughters of Ether and the Technocracy. Finally my young Acolytes, I'm going to be using her/her's/she for this section of my blog writing. During my next phase of blogs after that, I'll probably use Kit/Bun, but that's it. If I had to pick one, those two are the best pro nouns for other sex in my opinion. I'll switch back to male pro nouns after that. SensibleCenobite (talk) 09:53, February 26, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 09:53, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Let me just make something abundantly clear right now. I don't like it when my freedom of speech is threatened. I don't mind backing out of the territory. I can't win them all. I want to thank Mr. Russel Hammond for protecting my freedom of speech from all the way from Brazil. FANDOM, White Wolf, and my fellow Pack Mates for having the guts to just not read my blogs if they find them offensive. I try to warn people every time though, now don't I. Check out Gurumayi's new children's book "The Great Hiss." It's about a arrogant dick head that starts being a practitioner of non-violence. I'll do a book review after it arrives in the mail. I got a hold of the creators of Hell Blade. I'll do a fair review after I play test it. It's about a Celtic Malkavian woman and her struggles with psychosis. It's designed to teach people a little perspective. Play with head phones if able. SensibleCenobite (talk) 13:07, February 26, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 13:07, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Last edit on this post, seriously! I filled out my pen and paper collection again. I picked up these pdfs from DriveThruRPG.com. Vacation kicks ass. Exalted. Changeling the Dreaming: 2nd edition. Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentax. Umbra: Revised. Worlds Apart I'll focus on Mage: The Ascention, Beckett's Jyhad Diary, Werewolf: The Apocalypse, Ananasi, Umbra: Revised, and Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentax. The rest will be smoothed in a little at a time. My focus will be through the eyes of a Mage doing historical research for Beckett. Category:Blog posts